


You are not meant for this world

by Tadaliel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clones, Drabble, Kuron Headcanon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadaliel/pseuds/Tadaliel
Summary: "As a consequence, clones created from a cell taken from an adult might have chromosomes that are already shorter than normal, which may condemn the clones' cells to a shorter life span."





	You are not meant for this world

Its puzzling. Slowly losing your sensations. At first it was things Shiro-- He…  _ It _ , barely noticed. A few places lost their sensation. Just simple things, couldn’t feel the knife wounds or punches inflicted into the skin despite the body reacting naturally. He bled and bruised as usual. It healed slowly, but it healed nonetheless. The pain that came with those certain spots just.. Wasn’t there anymore. It was somewhat alarming at first, but it was chalked up to Shiro’s.. bulky physicality and hard-headedness to not lose sparring fights. However that changed when it spread throughout the rest of his body. Pain was gone, but so was everything else.

 

Next came the ability to move his outer extremities. Now  _ that _ raised an alarm. Starting with a simple “toe stub” that made everyone on the deck cringe, yet he couldn’t feel a thing? Nor could he move any of them after the fact, even the ones unharmed in the rather minor injury. It wasn’t long after until his only flesh hand stopped moving and went limp. Shiro would lift the arm and let it drop with the gravity, confused and bewildered with what was happening to him. The digits wouldn’t curl against his palm, nor did they feel anything. Even the angrily-worried touch of Lance bending his fingers backwards didn’t bring any sensation to them. They even gave the zero-gravity a try, but to no success.

 

The numb paralysis seemed to spread upwards to his shoulders, and up from his toes to his knees. Frightening. Terrifying even. They were in the middle of battles! It wasn’t time for a mysterious illness to take control of him! Even worse, it worried everyone. Why just Shiro? He didn’t do anything differently than them did he? Wasn’t he just fine not too long ago? Didn’t he just get back to them? Rejoin them and be whole again? No matter how many times he visited the pods, Allura and Coran couldn’t find anything wrong with his body. No part of him needed healing. There wasn’t injury or damage. Nothing wrong with his nerves, brain, skin, organs, absolutely nothing alluded to what was happening it was just… shutting off. All of it. Slowly. Dying. 

 

The pit of his chest felt awful. He could no longer move, nor was there any sensation across his flesh. It wasn’t as if it was painful or uncomfortable, it was just slowly gone. At first it was just slight tingles, little pinpricks of feeling until it all completely vanished. Like it never existed. 

They propped Shiro up in his own room. They all worried so deeply and looked at him with such eyes of sadness it made him feel pitiful.. He tried to encourage them to continue to the very best of their abilities while he “rested up” so they could carry on without worrying more about his mysterious condition. Sure, he was deteriorating more or less.. But he still had high hopes and his great inspirational speeches! Afterall, he only just recently got the Black Lion back, right? He’d be fine connected to the intercoms to keep up communication and plans.

 

Well, that is until his voice grew faint.. And finally left him as well. For a couple days it was hoarse croaks and small squeaks and wheezes until it was gone completely. No noise came out when he opened his mouth. Nothing, not even when he screamed so hard he thought for sure his throat would be raw, but that was the first thing to leave so of course not. At first Shiro cried in silence until the acceptance of it eventually washed over him. Why was this happening? What was going on? Was he completely powerless…? It no longer felt like it was his own body. A stranger stuck in a shell, unable to move or speak. Only able to listen to the sorrowful words of his friends as they tried to console him, promise him that they’d find a way to make him better! Able to look at the way they tried to smile, to convince themselves that they could stop whatever was happening. Able to keep his eyes on their faces riddled with pain, their eyes so red and puffy it was obvious no one was fooling anyone.

 

Why? He felt so.. Useless, so empty. So completely broken. Unable to serve a purpose.

 

The next thing to go was his hearing. Everything slowly muffled itself, making him have to concentrate hard to hear their words like they were trailing off. Until finally, silence. It was gone with the rest. Although, at this point it was somewhat a blessing. If he could no longer look at their faces when they came to him, he could just close his eyes and spare them the pain. There was nothing he could do, could he? He was just.. Wasting away.

 

A shell. Not even himself.

 

Really he always knew death was inevitable, and he was thankful that whatever it was wasn’t painful.. Physically at least. His emotions were still tangible, fully intact and aware of everything that was going on. Shiro was afraid, so afraid, but he felt so alone. How could he ask them for help? They already did everything they could think of. Pidge even offered to take off the Galra arm in case it was infecting him somehow, but at that point he had already lost all movement and feeling in his limbs that there wasn’t any point in doing so. 

 

Pitiful really, when you can’t feel your own team-- No, family, when you can’t feel your own family squeeze your hand with all their might and feel their tears drip onto your skin. It’s a disgusting feeling. 

 

Shiro spent the last few days with his eyes closed, staring at the emptiness that came with it. Even if someone came into the room, he wouldn’t be able to tell. Maybe it was best that way. He didn’t want them to see him like this. To see their great leader Shiro slowly melt away into nothing, from something they didn’t have any clue of, and no way to stop it. What else could he do but simply.. Let go and accept it all?

 

Shiro relaxed against the bed, cracking his eyes open slightly only to be greeted by sobbing faces. Everything in him screamed how sorry he was, but no movement, no sound, no anything came despite how hard he tried. He pleaded them with their eyes to stop crying, to stop looking at him that way. They didn’t deserve this, none of them did. 

 

_ ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please.’ _

 

With a final sound of a camera shutter clicking, Shiro went completely limp and his eyes closed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Link to my headcanons that started this:
> 
> 1:https://twitter.com/effitsfranki/status/937235187842371585  
> 2:https://twitter.com/BLACKLlON/status/937238289374777347
> 
> I made myself sad now you must all suffer with me.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> You can find me on
> 
> https://twitter.com/blackllon  
> Or  
> https://twitter.com/blackllonfics


End file.
